


31 Hours

by ElsaMaria



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaMaria/pseuds/ElsaMaria
Summary: Steve era morto esattamente da 30 ore, 1 ora prima gli aveva fatto visita, parlando a quel corpo senza vita cercando una risposta, 29 ore per elaborare cosa dire e ricevere in cambio un silenzio tombale, 1 ora per trovare l’ex sergente Barnes e metterlo sotto di sé. Era una vendetta, l’ultimo segno che Tony Stark infliggeva a James Bucky Barnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un azzardo, lo definirei così. Un testo che volevo scrivere da mesi che ha finalmente preso vita grazie all'appoggio di SaraSakurazuka, a cui questa oneshot è dedicata. Non c'è null'altro da aggiungere, va letta e presa per quel che è... Un azzardo. 
> 
> Ambientazione: dopo la Civil War (MCU version) il destino del Capitano Rogers è segnato, riversandosi in un mare di sangue (Comics version).

  
In quella che era la situazione attuale nessuno avrebbe scommesso mezzo dollaro, qualcuno forse avrebbe anche negato se fosse stato presente in quell’istante, classificando il momento come frutto di immaginazione collettiva. Neanche lui, artefice della situazione, ci avrebbe scommesso, anzi se gli fosse stato predetto avrebbe rifiutato anche solo l’idea di quello che ora stava vivendo. Era tutto così sbagliato, tanto che poteva sentire la voce di Pepper e Rogers rimproverarlo come facevano di solito: una lunghissima predica sul perché fosse lui, qualche sospiro sparso, un verso di stizza in conclusione del discorso e un silenzio imbarazzato con annessa uscita di scena dignitosa, che l’avrebbe lasciato solo e con un senso di viscido addosso. Eppure, anche se la sua testa era in subbuglio e la coscienza gli ordinava di andarsene, lui rimaneva sopra il soldato d’inverno, bloccandogli le spalle con così tanta forza da far stridere le giunture dell’armatura. Da quando era arrivato non si era ancora tolto il suo esoscheletro protettivo, anche se la situazione si era evoluta in quello: i loro sguardi incatenati, un’eccitazione fra le gambe e il desiderio di ferirsi l’un l’altro attraverso un unione carnale. Il suo cervello ancora faticava a registrare come fosse possibile, quale fosse lo strano impulso di rabbia misto a tristezza che l’aveva spinto fra le braccia del soldato e che aveva fatto unire le loro labbra condividendo morsi, respiri e una buona dose di saliva. Razionalmente non ci credeva, irrazionalmente non ci credeva comunque, ma il corpo aveva deciso di agire per sé ed ora, mentre costringeva al pavimento di parquet marcio il corpo del soldato, gli mordeva un lobo, spingendo il petto metallico contro quello scoperto dell’uomo.  
Ma c’era un motivo se dopo lo scontro con Capitan America l’aveva ritracciato.  
Gli eventi della Civil War avevano dato inizio ad uno spiacevole effetto domino che aveva coinvolto lui e tutte le persone che amava in un turbine di problemi irrisolvibili, i quali si erano infine risolti con il raggiungimento del fondo. Qual era questo fondo? La morte di Steve Rogers. _Se non fosse stato per il soldato d’inverno, se non fosse stato per Bucky, ora il capitano sarebbe vivo-_ si era detto così, convincendosi di quanto avesse sbagliato nel lasciarlo andare quel giorno, di averli lasciati andare entrambi. Questa convinzione l’aveva spinto verso l’uomo che ora gemeva vicino il suo orecchio. Ironico, trovava tutto quello frutto della sua ironia, del suo essere un egocentrico e presuntuoso con il patologico bisogno d’attenzioni, frutto, quindi, di una sorte di personale isteria; questa la scusa ufficiale del suo coinvolgimento in quella situazione.  
Steve era morto esattamente da 30 ore, 1 ora prima gli aveva fatto visita, parlando a quel corpo senza vita cercando una risposta, 29 ore per elaborare cosa dire e ricevere in cambio un silenzio tombale, 1 ora per trovare l’ex sergente Barnes e metterlo sotto di sé. Era una _vendetta_ , l’avrebbe chiamata così, suonava molto meglio rispetto a _conforto_ ; quello che era un leccarsi le ferite a vicenda sarebbe passata come l’ultimo segno che Tony Stark infliggeva a James _Bucky_ Barnes.  
“Stark…”  
“Non una parola, Barnes.” Bucky inghiottì la propria saliva rumorosamente, a Tony suonò come un tentativo vano di strangolarsi. “L’hai detto tu: è colpa nostra.” Era stato proprio il soldato ad additarlo, a buttargli in faccia quella viscida verità a cui non aveva voluto dar conto: non era solo colpa di Bucky, ma anche colpa sua. Steve era morto, i sentimenti che provava per lui doveva seppellirli con lui, perché sapeva di non meritarli, sapeva di non poter provare amore per una persona che aveva condotto alla morte, e quella situazione era il bel risultato del suo continuo reprimere sia i sentimenti che le colpe: sfogare la sua frustrazione, il suo dolore, la sua _vendetta_ su Barnes. Ma lo stesso Bucky lo sapeva, sapeva quello che Tony provava in quel momento, come sapeva di essere complice del motivo che aveva spinto l’uomo d’acciaio nel posto dove si nascondeva dopo la fuga da Wakanda; era colpa sua, era colpa di entrambi. Un noi invisibile li aveva uniti per tutto quel tempo, simboleggiato da Steve Rogers, questo il motivo per cui ora Tony Stark gli succhiava vorace un capezzolo e lui gemeva, urlava, volendo far sentire al silenzio la sua voce, un eco che sarebbe dovuto giungere alle orecchie morte del capitano.  
“Ti piace farti sentire, ma non mi dire?” Rise il milionario, dividendosi da lui. Lo prese per il collo e lo sollevò da terra per lanciarlo contro il divano. “Jarvis, liberami dell’armatura.” Questa al comando si aprì immediatamente lasciando uscire un uomo esile, pieno di rabbia, che con tutto il suo odio si lanciò contro il soldato per attaccarlo dopo averlo tramortito ed infliggergli un colpo mortale, non per baciarlo di nuovo, ancora e ancora, alla ricerca di una sensazione che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto dare all’altro. Solo in quel momento Bucky capì davvero la fragilità di Tony Stark, capì che non era il solo a nascondersi dietro un braccio di ferro.  
Lo sapevano entrambi a quale malato gioco stavano prendendo parte: un uccidersi a vicenda facendo ciò che non avrebbero più potuto fare con la persona da loro amata. Potevano leggerlo nei loro occhi: pensavano a Steve, a lui come causa, come partner, artefice dei baci che Tony stava rubando e di quei graffi che Bucky aveva iniziato a ricambiare con l’unico braccio buono di cui era disposto. Tony chiudeva gli occhi mentre la mano passava fra i capelli del soldato, immaginava di accarezzare la chioma bionda del capitano, il profumo del gel che usava, tutti quei piccoli dettagli che aveva potuto notare quando, per puro sfizio, gli scompigliava l’acconciatura curata, quei pomeriggi di dolce far nulla passati alla Tower, di cui non rimaneva che un lontano ricordo, freddo come la pelle che stava accarezzando. Come Steve, anche Bucky aveva passato parecchio tempo ibernato, questo il motivo per cui percepiva quel gelo dall’altro, ma al ricordo della pelle di Steve, le sensazioni risultavano totalmente differenti. Sentiva il soldato più secco, freddo, come il ghiaccio siberiano, mentre Steve gli aveva sempre ricordato una di quelle giornate di neve a New York passate al caldo in casa.  
“Stai indugiando, Stark.” La voce dura e roca del soldato lo fece destare dai suoi pensieri. “Senza armatura sei estremamente vulnerabile.” Gli confidò quella costatazione come se avesse scoperto il suo più grande segreto, prima di rigirarlo e portarlo sotto di sé. “Steve non si sarebbe fermato all’ultimo.” Tony gli tirò i capelli a quella provocazione.  
“Non osare nominarlo.” Fastidioso e sbruffone quanto se stesso, e quel ghigno che gli si era dipinto in faccia non faceva che innervosirlo.  
“Questo momento è per lui.” Queste furono le ultime parole che disse prima di prendere il totale controllo della situazione.  
No, non ci avrebbe scommesso: Bucky sopra di lui che lo toccava, che lo mordeva, voleva dargli piacere, lasciando però penzolare una spada di Damocle sulla sua testa. Ferirsi per curarsi. Gemette. Faceva male, quanto bene. Ne sarebbe uscito distrutto e risanato. Quando lo toccò gli venne naturale chiamarlo Bucky, quando strinse il suo sesso in una presa di ferro gli venne naturale urlare Steve. Quel grido era per entrambi, erano le parole che in 30 ore non avevano elaborato, erano le parole che 1 ora prima nessuno dei due era riuscito a rivelare a quella salma.  
 

_Ti amo, sei stato importante per me… Addio, Steve._

  
  
  
Quella morte di fronte il tribunale, avvenuta in loro assenza, senza che potessero far nulla, li aveva marchiati molto più di quel che volevano far credere. Era nata come uno sfogo, un gioco che Tony aveva voluto iniziare e Bucky assecondare, ma adesso stava diventando un martirio. Lo sperma che gocciolava dal membro di Stark veniva accompagnato dai suoi stessi ringhi e ansimi. Rabbia e piacere, una coltellata pari ad una scossa di libido.  
“Prendimi.” Fu l’ordine perentorio del magnate, detto senza risentimenti di fronte lo sguardo perso del soldato. “Prendimi adesso!” Aveva perso troppe ore a pensare a cosa dire ad un morto, non esitava però a dirle ad un vivo.  
 

_Prendimi e portami con te, Steve._

  
  
  
Il soldato non se lo fece ridire, fu un attimo: la coltellata alle spalle. Bucky penetrò in un colpo Tony, ignorando il sangue che aveva provocato, ma di quello i loro corpi ne erano immersi, sangue che si stavano scambiando dall’inizio, mentre si infliggevano reciproche ferite, il tutto misto al sudore che imperlava i loro corpi.  
“Perdonami.” Tony smorzò il respiro a quelle parole, sbarrando lo sguardo. “Perdonami, Tony.” Non vedeva lacrime sul suo viso, ma le sentiva nella sua voce. Tacque, lasciando che iniziasse a spingere, tanto forte da farlo urlare dal dolore, perché lui ne aveva bisogno. Quel perdono non lo dovevano l’uno all’altro, ma forse loro stessi a loro stessi, Steve avrebbe voluto che si perdonassero, eppure la colpa era anche sua.  
“Perdonami, Bucky.” Sussurrò, trattenendo l’ennesimo gemito.  
 

_Perdonaci, Steve.  
 _

  
Le vere parole che avrebbero voluto pronunciare.  
  
No, non era colpa loro se erano lì, il vero colpevole se l’era data a gambe, aveva fatto il vigliacco fuggendo dalla situazione, senza parlare, perché Steve non parlava mai, lasciava sempre agli altri l’ultima parola, per farli riflettere, per far capire che non era mai lui a sbagliare. Gli sarebbe mancato. Sarebbe mancato ad entrambi.  
“Non ci rivedremo più dopo oggi.”  
“No, direi di no.” Si rimise l’armatura, facendo calare la visiera sul viso. Si portò alla finestra con passi pesanti, indugiando un attimo. Voltò la testa verso l’uomo, quell’uomo fragile come il ghiaccio con cui aveva condiviso tutte le sue debolezze, la sua di fragilità. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, ma qualcosa lo bloccava… Non ci fu parola, nessun’altra. Ciò che era accaduto in quell’ora nessuno l’avrebbe mai saputo e lui non avrebbe mai scommesso che ricadesse.  
   
C’erano volute 31 ore per dire addio al capitano, ma ci sarebbe voluta una vita per accettarlo.  
  


End file.
